Midnight Skies
by Beyond Immortal
Summary: A rare unthought of civilization has been rudely discovered he saved her life now she's in debt...Back 10 years later she intends to repay it but will give more than she expected........R
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Skies: By Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components..sadly I don't own Vegeta either  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person most of the time if I change POV's I'll tell u  
  
And God said, "Let there be words"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mama where are we going", a small girl at the young age of 9 asked her mother, her loose curls bounced as she skipped along side her mother.  
  
"Away from here baby", her mother whispered hoarsely wiping of the fresh sheen of sweat that coated her forehead. Bunny looked loving down at her small daughter, so young and innocent hopefully she'll stay that way.  
  
"Mommy this isn't fun anymore I wanna go back to daddy. I'm so tired", she yawned cutely before peering up at Bunny, her large baby blue eyes full of question and wondering, surrounded by her luscious cyan lashes. Her large majestic violet and black wings (faerie like wings) fluttered lazily behind her as she yawned despairingly. She whimpered in pain as her bare feet scraped across the jagged rocks that littered the rough Mediterranean ground.  
  
"Why were all those mean men ruining our village mama", she sniffled slightly, wearily she rubbed her teary eyes.  
  
"They want to kill papa but he'll live, because he doesn't I won't.." she broke off before clutching the flesh that covered he heart. A cry of agony poured out of her mouth before Bunny wheezed, "My heart, it's been ripped in half your father's dead. They're coming for you run Bulma", she fell down, her ageless face planted deep in the moist soil of the Mediterranean.  
  
"Mama you're making no sense. What do you mean", Bulma cried out shaking her mother's lifeless body.  
  
"Look there she is get her. Go now!!!!!" a shrill male voice rang out through the under brush.  
  
Bulma glanced at the missionaries that had pounced out of the lush shrubbery. Her large eyes widened in terror. Stumbling to her feet she lunged forward in attempt to get away from the men.  
  
"Get away from me", her very high, melodious voice made the missionaries cover their ears from the pitch.  
  
"Vegeta go and get her now", shouted the commander directing the command to a boy no older than 12. The boy's hair stood at least a foot tall black as the inky depths of the Mediterranean Sea in the midst of night. His eyes deep, penetrating, cold, and as equally black as the obsidian stones that littered the damp earth.  
  
He raised the frighteningly large tranquilizer gun onto his shoulder an aimed for her. Or so she thought. He pulled back the trigger slowly; you could almost see the anticipation in the commander's dull gray/black eyes. Vegeta finally let the fluid filled projectile fly. Bulma closed her eyes in alarm but the dart whizzed past her head and hit a hornet's nest behind her head. She knew where the bullet was headed and sensed the danger heading her way if she stuck around.  
  
Sending one last look towards her savior she took off into the air, her wings working overtime.  
  
"Thank you", she sang out in her harmonious voice, "I will never forget what you've done for me." She looked into the velvety blackness of the humid summer night and flew of into the midnight sky. At last all you could see of her was a faint trail of shimmering dust like pollen that her wings produced as it played out against the universal black board.  
  
"You stupid fucking child!!! That's it no food for a week!!! The only fucking reason I put up with you is because I was in debt to your father boy", Yamcha growled ruthlessly as the whole army ran away from the horrendously angry hornets.  
  
"Oh go fuck yourself, god knows no woman would want you", retorted Vegeta.  
  
"Really well that girl you so willingly let get away was to be my wife once she got a good rack", Yamcha smirked disgustingly as he licked his parched and cracking lips.  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"You won't think so Vegeta once you realize your 'other' needs", Yamcha said with an innuendo on other.  
  
"Even if I did realize my 'other' needs I would never disrespect a woman that way. Or ever resort to rape like you", Vegeta spat mimicking Yamcha's tone on other.  
  
"If it's the only way to get your manly needs then so be it, if they don't do it willingly they've brought it on themselves", stated Yamcha slowing to a walk.  
  
Finally the settlement came into view and Vegeta sped up to get to his large tent which use to be his father's.  
  
"Remember no food for a week you here me brat."  
  
"Ya ya I hear you. Stupid motherfucker", Vegeta snarled before tossing his gun into his weapons trunk. After disposing of his gun, he jumped onto his bed in hopes of escaping to another world away from the one that he was imprisoned to. As he slowly drifted into a realm of idealism he let his thoughts wander to the young girl that he had just saved today.  
  
He was glad he decided to let her escape; she didn't do anything to deserve being condemned to Yamcha, the stupid bastard. But by god she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever set eyes upon though. Yamcha wasn't worthy of being with her, but who was he to judge. 'Perhaps I don't deserve her either', he thought, 'I'll probably never see her again too'.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT", the messenger's harsh voice broke his train of thoughts.  
  
"We fuckin HEAR YOU", he screamed angrily throwing an empty lamp out of the tent flap. He heard a muffled shout and what sounded like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground. Vegeta rolled out of bed and made his way across the rough earthy ground. He pushed his head out side of the tent door to see the messenger crawling towards his small tent with a grapefruit sized bump on the back of his head.  
  
He turned around on his heel and walked back to his feather bed. Stripping off his tight shirt that covered his rapidly developing torso, he threw it across the room. It landed on a small rock that had nestled itself in the farthest corner away from me. Lying back down on the bed, he let his thoughts wander as he slipped further and further into a world between that of the living and that of the once living.  
  
----------------------8-------------------  
  
This is my newest story hope it's to my lovely reviewers pleasing. I welcome constructive criticism but please be gentle I'm *sniff* very sensitive  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Skies: By Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components..sadly I don't own Vegeta either  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person most of the time if I change POV's I'll tell u  
  
And God said, "Let there be words"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Black was all she saw ahead of her, endless seas of fathomless black sky.  
  
"Hmm his name was Vegeta what an unusual name", she spoke aloud to herself.  
  
"I hope I will see him again I must repay him somehow", she sighed; her young 9 year old body couldn't take much more stress.  
  
"Since my whole civilization is gone, along with my mama and papa", she broke off tears pricking her eyes, "I should probably make a new home."  
  
She glanced down below her and found herself near her old home. Blinking back tears she flew in the opposite direction. Minutes had past; she was so tired she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her now lifeless baby blue eyes were covered as she spiraled down in to the lush Mediterranean rainforest.  
  
!!!Next Day!!!  
  
Humid water drops fell over her sleep deprived body. After last night she was lucky to have landed in a sheltered tree, thick with leaves and o so soft moss. Slowly her eye lids fluttered erratically before sliding completely open to reveal her tired eyes.  
  
"Where am I", she croaked hoarsely rubbing her eyes cutely with the back of her small hands.  
  
She looked around at her surroundings, absorbing every detail into her highly developed mind when she heard the soft padding of feet over the furious roar of the water fall not even 5 feet away. She cautiously poked her head out of the thick layering of leaves, only to see a boy about 11 years old or so completely covered in blood either purposely or by accident, she wasn't sure.  
  
Deciding that it was safe she quietly flew down beside the boy who was now hunched up against base of the tree. She delicately touched his shoulder only to fell him flinch under her hand.  
  
"Are you alright", she asked softly her melodious voice seemed to have soothed him because he was no longer trembling.  
  
"No I got hurt real bad", he revealed turning around to face her. His charcoal eyes filled with pain and sadness. He removed his arms that were hugging his waist to unveil a large protruding gash at least 5 inches long.  
  
She stifled a gasp, "You poor thing", she sympathized hugging him tenderly.  
  
"Let me help you", she placed her small hands just over top of his gash and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"W-what are you doing?!" he whimpered as he saw her hands glow a blackish violet color.  
  
His eyes widened in wonder, soothing currents flowed through his body for he could no longer feel the pain of his wound. He glanced down and saw that the slash was miraculously closing up before eyes only leaving a white paper thin scar as a memory.  
  
"How d-did you do that?!" he asked stunned tracing the scar with his fore finger.  
  
"Magic", she giggled before offering her hand.  
  
"My name's Bulma. What's yours?" she smiled when he took he hand into his slightly larger one.  
  
"My name's Goku", he laughed lightly before pulling her into a tight hug. Luckily she retracted her wings before they were crumpled.  
  
"Thank you thank you so much", he said joyously before pausing and looking at me again.  
  
"What did you say your name was again", he said gravely, odd to hear for such a young child.  
  
"Bulma why?" she asked confused.  
  
"Oh no my commander is looking for you since Vegeta failed to hit you", he dragged his hand through his hair in panic.  
  
"VEGETA!! You know Vegeta he saved my life!!" she squealed in happiness.  
  
"I know now he is being severely punished for it", he cried out, "He's my best friend."  
  
She covered her mouth in shock, he was being tortured because of her, "Tell him I'm so sorry", she felt tears welling up in her eyes once again.  
  
"I will pay him back, as for you Goku feel free to visit me anytime ok", she smiled at and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good bye Goku", she waved to him before my wings sprouted from her back and started to wave back and forth. A light golden powder started to fall slowly off her wings, it symbolized her infancy, when the powder was violet she was then an adult and able to mate and reproduce.  
  
With a wave of my hand she started to rise and fly back in her sheltered home. 'Good bye Goku' she thought disappearing behind the broad, waxy leaves that covered the tree. She looked around in amazement, the tree was magnificent. Moss made up a lovely natural comforter and carpet, and it was so soft to sleep on. The loud pounding and light rain of water from the exotic waterfall, where her tree had nestled itself on the shoreline, was a slight distraction but so very calming when resting.  
  
'This will be my new home', she thought leaning against a creased branch. Sliding down she lay on her back and thought about her recent savior. How brave he had been; defying orders just to protect her even though he didn't even know her.  
  
As odd as his hair was he was positively gorgeous, a god in her eyes. 'Maybe I could be his Goddess someday', she giggled at the ludicrous thought, for she doubted that she would ever see her beloved again. Even for the brief time they saw each other he had immediately earned a place in her young, but generous heart.  
  
She stroked her hair softly undoing tangles if she could. "I swear on my grave I will repay you somehow, maybe I could save you from that horrible commander you have", her brow furrowed in deep thought.  
  
'I *yawn* swear', she thought before she slipped into a deep sleep bursts of light water spraying on her every so often. "Vegeta", a last silent word lost on her glistening pink lips as she finally fell asleep..  
  
-----------------8------------------  
  
Well there's chapter 2 y'all. I'm very happy that most of you like my writing and story too so far. I think I'm blushing. But I did get some questions so I'll clarify them for u, k  
  
The Teenage Hybrid- Once again nice to hear from u ^_^ Vegeta is only a kid at the time so he won't be all mean and cold for the time being, but in 10 years ohh the possibilities  
  
Sorry can't remember who- Vegeta is around 12ish right now so in 10 years he will be 22 k, and Bulma is 9 incase some of u forgot  
  
I a scatter brain right now cause I just moved into my new house but I swear I will remember all names in the future  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Skies: By Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components..sadly I don't own Vegeta either  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person most of the time if I change Pop's I'll tell u  
  
And God said, "Let there be words"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
!!!! 10 years later!!!!  
  
"Ohh baby, ohh god I love you Yamcha", a woman with platinum blond hair moaned from the tent next door.  
  
Poor Vegeta had to deal with this for the past week, why couldn't that stupid asshole keep it in his pants for more than a day. He pulled his pillow over his head in attempt to block out the offensive noises. But what surprised him the most is what Yamcha, his ruthless commander, said next.  
  
"Just call me Condom King, baby", Yamcha groaned out grunting before and after his ridiculous statement.  
  
'Hmm Condom King wonder how long it took him to come up with that one', Vegeta laughed crudely in his thoughts.  
  
"I have to get out of here, away from Yamhead's lame ass lines", Vegeta said quietly to himself, 'maybe I can Kakarott to spar with me, if he hasn't disappeared again.'  
  
Since Goku and himself had been 12, Goku had been randomly disappearing every week or so for an hour or two. Vegeta had insisted that he wanted to know where he was going and Goku openly lied about it, but his eyes betrayed him. He heard a scream of ecstasy from Yamcha's lair, and figured he had the perfect chance to get away from the settlement.  
  
Throwing the thin covers of his sweat glistened body (*drool*) he stretched out his stiff limbs, his black silk boxers riding dangerously low on his slim hips. Grabbing a pair of loose sparring pants, he fastened them tightly around his narrow waist. Leaving his shirt behind, he made his way outside of his current residence and walked across the small gap between the two columns of tents.  
  
"Kakarott where are you? Fuck what happened here?!" clothes were thrown haphazardly throughout the whole canvas tent. He also noticed that the first layer of Goku's bed covers, an oil burning lamp, and a wide array of clothes were all missing. What was that? He distantly heard a burst of laughter, it sounded like bells chiming together in a beautiful symphony.  
  
"I wonder what that is", he inquired following the enigmatic chimes. But what surprised him the most was how intoxicating that voice was; it made him completely lose his train of thought, and what worried him most was his suddenly forgotten, hidden concern for Goku.  
  
He walked for about 20 minutes when he heard the mesmerizing rush of a waterfall. Bustling through the thick bushes he came upon a mind-numbing sight. A goddess or so it appeared with entrancing cyan curls that poured down her back like a silken shawl. Though he would never, never admit how stunning she looked. But what surprised him the most is that while she was swimming beneath the waterfall in an overly large t-shirt Goku was swimming along side her both laughing merrily.  
  
'What about his wife', he thought curiously; Goku had just been recently married on his 21st birthday last year and was a completely devoted husband. 'I'd like to see him talk his way out of this one', Vegeta thought snidely, secretly he had always hated Goku's wife, Chi Chi, or the harpy as he liked to call her. He was shaken out his thoughts when he heard Goku's familiar voice.  
  
"Sorry B, I got to leave Chi wanted me to phone her before midnight and I have to get up early for kitchen duty", he said giving her a friendly peck on the cheek.  
  
"That's ok, have you told Vegeta about me yet?" she asked as an after thought batting her eyelashes innocently by habit.  
  
"No", sighed Goku, "He'd probably go searching for you and might accidentally lead Yamcha to you if he remembers you though."  
  
"You mean he doesn't remember me!! I still have to repay him for what he did for me!" she cried out, the faint violet powder that fell leisurely off her wings swirled around her quickly.  
  
'It's the girl I saved 10 years', he thought his mouth gapping.  
  
"He'll figure it out one day Bulma", Goku said wrapping his arms around her in a caring manner.  
  
"Well then bye Goku", she hugged him back and then crawled out of the water.  
  
Goku crawled out after her and dry off the beads of water that clung desperately to his chest.  
  
"See you in a few days B", he waved before running back to the settlement.  
  
As Goku ran through the first wall of bushes he didn't notice Vegeta's arms stretching out from the side.  
  
"What the- Oomph", Goku said startled as he came crashing down on top of Vegeta. They stared at each other for a moment before pushing each other away hurriedly.  
  
"Who is that woman Kakarott", he growled pointing towards the waterfall.  
  
"No one", Goku replied quickly.  
  
"You're lying. Tell me the god damn truth!"  
  
"She's the girl you saved 10 years ago her name's Bulma. She's a rare species of water faeries", he huffed out not wanting to feel the wrath of Vegeta.  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"I met her when I ran away after Yamcha stabbed me."  
  
Vegeta never ceased his intimidating glare throughout the entire conversation.  
  
"We are leaving now and you WILL spar with me when we get back to camp", he growled pulling Goku up by the front of his shirt that he put on after getting out of the water.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts once again wandered, against his will of course, to the woman or Bulma as he just found out. 'I will go see her tomorrow and introduce myself; I deserve repaying after all the beatings I took for letting her escape', he thought with a grimace recalling the painful memories of the brutal beatings he had endured. 'I will get what I want from you', he thought, little did know what he was going to get in the end.....  
  
-----------------&-----------------  
  
Well that was chapter 3 im sorry it took me awhile to post all my comps shut down then my floppy failed..it's been very stressful  
  
Thx for all the reviews im super happy  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Skies: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components....unfortunately that means I don't own Vegeta  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person most of the time, if I change POV's I'll tell u  
  
And God said, "Let there be words"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The birds twittered noisily in the large Weeping Willow beside his tent.  
  
"Damn birds", Vegeta growled raking his nails across his scalp covered by a thick, black mane of unruly hair.  
  
Yawning he threw the limp sheet of fabric that he called a blanket off of his torso. Lazily he dragged a rough hand through his somewhat wild hair once more.  
  
"Time to pay 'Bulma' a visit", he muttered sarcastically clenching and unclenching his hands in attempt to rid his body on sleepiness.  
  
He pushed himself off of the small futon and quickly pulled on a pair of combat boots. Looking at his battery powered clock it flashed 5:00 AM in bright red.  
  
"That should give me enough time", he said soundlessly.  
  
Before he could have a second thought he felt his body being pressed up against the tree outside of his tent. He furiously looked down only to stare into deep cyan eyes with traces of indigo. Before he knew what he was doing he pressed his burgundy lips against her glossy pink ones. He felt a small tongue trace his lips in silent pleading to let it in, much to his own surprise he found himself complying to the greedy request. Slowly he felt himself being lowered down the tree, but he was too far in to realize what was happening to him. A throaty groan slipped heatedly through his partially open lips. He heard a smaller more alluring moan from the specimen in front of him, looking down he saw traces of unadulterated lust and humor. 'What the hell', his eyes nearly bulged out when Bulma transformed into Yamcha!!!  
  
"Hey baby", squealed Yamcha before Vegeta woke up  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH", screamed Vegeta as his eyes slid open. Suddenly he felt very dirty.  
  
"I need a shower", he said urgently to himself grabbing a towel from the wooden chair beside his bed and ran out of his tent.  
  
"Might as well go to the waterfall if I want to meet the woman anyway", he said as he started to jog determinedly towards the waterfall where he hoped to meet Bulma. Bushes and trees flashed by him in a rush as he ran through the thicket. It was still slightly dark out so he had to be careful where he stepped for fear of shredding the coarse skin that lined his agile foot. The scenery that he past was becoming more and more familiar with each passing step until he came to the wall of shrubbery where he had witnessed Bulma just last night. Stepping through the feeble barrier he found himself once more rooted to the spot. There was Bulma in all her naked glory bathing beneath the pounding waterfall. Luckily her back was towards him otherwise he might have fainted at the sight.  
  
She had the body of Aphrodite, not a single blemish in sight. Her long bluish hair tumbled down her back to about her waist. From the view that he had he could faintly see the upward curve of her perfectly shaped breasts. When she started singing he became entoxicated with her voice...  
  
"When the sun is up,  
  
on a clear blue sky,  
  
you will act like a lover.  
  
When the sky is grey,  
  
and the rain comes down,  
  
you will run for cover.  
  
Feel the heat, come out of cold,  
  
and your arm is touching me.  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
you are my only light,  
  
flying with me by my side,  
  
you keep me warm all day.  
  
Just stay with me.  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
be with me all day,  
  
Just don't let the rain pass you by,  
  
when it's cloudy or windy  
  
and the snowflakes arrive,  
  
you somehow just make me,  
  
make me feel I'm alive.  
  
When you leave my field  
  
then you light the stars  
  
Fading away in horizon  
  
T here is a million streets  
  
leading off the night,  
  
waiting for sun to be risen  
  
Feel the heat, come out of cold,  
  
and your arm is touching me.  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
you're my only light,  
  
flying with me by my side,  
  
you keep me warm all day.  
  
Just stay with me.  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
be with me all day,  
  
Just don't let the rain pass you by,  
  
when it's cloudy or windy  
  
and the snowflakes arrive,  
  
you somehow just make me,  
  
make me feel I'm alive.  
  
Hold it right there,  
  
let me take a minute of your time,  
  
to explain how I feel through these rhymes.  
  
I do the best I can, and believe me if I could  
  
I'll build you a paradise with these two hands.  
  
the touch of your skin, makes my body go numb,  
  
I'm thinking to myself, has my dream come true,  
  
or is it 'cause you never give me a chance to tell you how I feel  
  
the moments we had were too precious to kill.  
  
When it is cloudy or windy,  
  
please turn your face at me  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
you are my only light,  
  
flying with me by my side,  
  
you keep me warm all day.  
  
Just stay with me.  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
be with me all day,  
  
Just don't let the rain pass you by,  
  
when it's cloudy or windy  
  
and the snowflakes arrive,  
  
you somehow just make me,  
  
make me feel I'm alive."  
  
He subconsciously licked his lips; his mind was in a completely different world all together. Slowly she dunked herself beneath the rippling waters and spun around as she did so only to come face to face with none other than the flabbergasted Vegeta.  
  
"Who are you!!?" she demand lowering herself in the water covering her chest as well.  
  
"V-Vegeta", he commented trying to regain his composure.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, "You saved me 10 years ago!!" she replied astonished. "I'll pay you back what do you want", she said eagerly.  
  
'This is all too easy', smirked Vegeta trying to ignore the shooting sensations through his body. "Lemme bring you in to Yamcha", he said bluntly tried to suppress the growing, and somewhat imposing smile that was rising to the smirk.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear, " Why would you do that!!!??"..  
  
--------------------------&----------------------------  
  
Hello out there all my lovely reviewers, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was stuck on 1 part..  
  
Anywayz I gtg must start working on next chapter  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	5. Chapter 5

Hold On: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person just to let y'all know  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A cruel smirk graced Vegeta's lips as she asked her previous question.  
  
"I think it's about time you pay me back for the punishment I endured because I let you escape. Anyways this will get me in Yamcha's good books and that will give me time to think about how I can dethrone him stupid bastard", he growled.  
  
"But must you use me", she cried out tears prickling his eyes.  
  
Vegeta felt a sea of guilt rise up in his stomach; it almost broke his heart to see her like that. Almost. 'Dammit what the hell is wrong with me I don't feel guilt or anything of the sort I don't feel at all', he snarled in his head at his body's, what he thought, stupid reaction.  
  
"Are y-you ok", she sniffed pitifully at his inner turmoil.  
  
"Yes you stupid bitch", he roared at her making her flinch and start trembling in fear.  
  
"Get your fucking clothes on now and hurry", he howled at her a tad harsher that he intended to.  
  
She nodded frightfully, her eyes wide in horror, she quickly swam to the edge of the small water pool and grabbed a crumpled shirt that fell to about her knees off the edge and slipped it on.  
  
He strode over to Bulma and roughly dragged her out of the water and stood her upright.  
  
"We're leaving now", he said shortly before pulling her stiffly back to camp.  
  
"Oww please stop pulling so hard you're hurting me", she whined tears falling freely down her rosy cheeks. She was immensely scared of what was to become of her. She vaguely remembered what Yamcha had looked like, decent, muscular but every time she thought up of one good aspect of his body Vegeta always was her comparison. Yamcha was simply a dickhead.  
  
The pale brown covering for the tents slowly came into view as they steadily walked forward much to Bulma's disappointment. Men inside the tents could hear the never ceasing wails from Bulma and cautiously peeked out of their tent flaps. Her majestic wings flapped indignantly as she was carelessly dragged along, violet powder sprinkling behind her leaving a distinct trail.  
  
In front of them stood the master of all tents it seemed, it was huge. Vegeta leered at the large tent and pushed aside the tent flap and walked in.  
  
"Yamchop I got you something", Vegeta stated pulling Bulma up beside him.  
  
He appeared in front of the pair and gazed hungrily at Bulma, his eyes raking up and down her body.  
  
"What do you want brat", he snapped his eyes lingering on Bulma.  
  
"Well you remember that girl I let escape 10 years ago that was supposed to be your wife?" said Vegeta with a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Ya." he said suspiciously.  
  
"Here she is and she's all yours if you raise my station", he said smirking it was one of those things that he knew Yamcha couldn't refuse.  
  
"Fine", he snapped putting his hand out waiting for Vegeta to pass over Bulma to himself.  
  
Vegeta placed his hands behind Bulma's slightly curved back and lightly pushed her forward.  
  
"Knock yourself out", sneered Vegeta before walking out of the grand tent and back to his own.  
  
Bulma was now standing shakily infront of Yamcha.  
  
"Well my dear I think it's about time you learn a lesson in obedience", he grinned impishly.  
  
Her eyes widened in realization of what his small statement had meant.  
  
"I won't let you rape me, Goku won't let you", she screamed in defiance as he grabbed her wrists and forced her against his developed chest.  
  
"I'm quite confident that Vegeta will restrain Goku after he hears your screams", he hissed intentionally licking her ear lobe; his breath hot and heavy nearly suffocated her.  
  
Her eyes closed in hopes of waking up into a better reality, but no such luck. Yamcha picked her up and flung her onto the bed immediately straddling her as soon as her got to the bed, crushing one of her wings, and bending other in an awkward angle tearing the skin on her back.  
  
"Your vocal cords are going to get a workout babe", he said snidely before lowering his mouth for a kiss as she cried out in agony.  
  
'I feel guilty', Vegeta thought as he lay on his futon in his father's tent, 'Pahh what am I turning into some sentimental fool she meant nothing to me' he convinced himself. 'But she looked so pitiful and full of fear', his conscience countered. 'Well she should toughin up', Vegeta finished before hearing a glass-shattering scream from inside Yamcha's tent.  
  
"Better go restrain Goku", he said to himself before pushing himself off of his bed and jogging out side of his home. He saw Goku staring at him, face red with rage, as he strode purposefully toward him.  
  
"You bastard, I don't know how I could even consider you a friend", Goku growled angrily before delivering a heavy blow to Vegeta's flawless face.  
  
"How could you do that to her, she's only 19!!" Goku cried out shaking Vegeta before shoving him to the ground.  
  
Goku brought back his foot preparing to kick Vegeta in the ribs, when Yamcha walked out of his tent with a huge grin on his face with smudged blood on his cheeks. Vegeta and Goku's eyes both widened a considerable amount at that certain detail.  
  
"Now boys I'm going on a mission for 5 months in Costa Rica. No one, and I mean no one is to go near the girl Bulma in my tent. She was a hand full and I hope for her to be more lenient next time. Commander Goku you are to be in charge of Private Vegeta", he smirked at his last statement.  
  
"PRIVATE MY ASS!! You said you would raise my rank, I was a Captian and now you put me in the lowest rank!!!" roared Vegeta in pure anger.  
  
"Remind me to send a sympathy card", Yamcha sneered before departing to his private chopper.  
  
You could faintly hear the shallow cries coming from Bulma deep with Yamcha's corridors, over the loud rustling of the chopper blades.  
  
------------------------&---------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me forever to post the next chapter, I just was lazy with the holidays and had billions of huge exams..but I guess that's no excuse  
  
I'll try much harder to post quicker  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight Skies: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person just to let y'all know  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
So now there sat Vegeta rubbing the side of his face while silently seething at Yamcha as well as Goku for the swelling cheek he had caused.  
  
Goku quickly span around glaring down on Vegeta after Yamcha had taken his somewhat abrupt leave.  
  
"You had better get your ass inside his tent and help her", Goku growled furiously extending a shaking arm pointing towards the tent where Bulma still lay crying out shrilly ever few minutes in excruciating pain.  
  
"You can't tell me what the fuck to do", Vegeta retorted crudely.  
  
"You forgot Private", said Goku putting emphasis on Private just to tick Vegeta off, "I'm in charge".  
  
Snarling Vegeta spat at Goku's feet and swiftly span around and marched purposefully toward the agonizing cries that had disappeared emitting from Bulma only a few moments ago.  
  
Glancing back at Goku's straight, hard face, he roughly pushed the flimsy opening to the inner depths of the tent only to hear Bulma's cries disappear as he came nearer to his goal.  
  
"Whiny bitch", he muttered disdainfully under his breath.  
  
As he came to the back of the huge tent he came across Bulma's mangled body. Her wings were torn brutally; blood tinted the normally mauve centered wings. Her head hung dejectedly as her ocean of azure hair clung limply to her blood ridden face. Her usually smooth, pastel face was covered in blade marks and was smeared in slightly translucent blood. A protruding blade mark ran down from the tip of her right brow down to the center of her right cheek lightly skimming her luckily closed eyelid. A pearl white bone jutted out from her side, most likely a horribly broken rib, one of many. Bruises littered her smooth legs up towards her abdomen where he dared not look. His stomach clenched in guilt as he looked at the massive gathering of blood that pooled beneath her.  
  
"My God", he whispered hoarsely feeling immensely terrible for the horrible beating her had brought her to. He had abused her willingness to repay him, and now here she lay death approaching on swift wings.  
  
"Not if I can help it, I won't let another one die because of me", he said letting his emotions get a hold of him as he had a brief flash back of when he first saw Bulma. Ripping the bed sheets from under her, he started tearing them in to lengthy strips for binding the broken bones before making a brace, and to close off the gushing flesh wounds. The bruises would have to heal on their own.  
  
Standing up abruptly from his previous crouching position, he sent Yamcha's bedside table a swift kick shattering the wood in to ragged pieces that were suitable for a somewhat rough splint. Sympathy was clearly evident in his glossy blackish brown eyes. Lightly he placed the strips of fabric in a horizontal line beside Bulma then placed the boards on top of the torn bed sheets. Placidly he placed a hand under the slight curve of her back and another hand beneath her knees. Lifting her onto the boards lightly he heard her groan subconsciously in protest. Straightening her body, he grabbed the long strips of torn fabric that stretched past the stiff boards and tightly wrapped them around Bulma's body. So that her sides both had a section of wood holding her ribs in place, as well as her back. Grabbing a few stray strands of cloth he tightly bound the remaining injuries that were bleeding excessively, including her gushing face. Oddly enough before he could get to her wings they had retracted in to her body.  
  
'This is your entire fault', his conscience said dismally as Vegeta glanced at Bulma's bruise ridden body and blood covered face.  
  
"This isn't my fault", Vegeta growled under his breath to his traitorous mind.  
  
'You knew Yamcha would do this, and you didn't even gain from her sacrifice', reasoned the increasingly annoying voice.  
  
"Damn it I sound like a fucking lunatic talking to myself", He snapped grasping his head in aggravation.  
  
"Yes you do", a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Kakarott is that you", Vegeta snapped his head around in attempt to scout out the source of the unknown voice.  
  
"How brilliant you are", Goku snapped out coming out from the Kashmir curtains that hung down from the tent top.  
  
His eyes immediately softened as he looked past Vegeta, and on to Bulma's immobile body. Pushing past Vegeta he ran up to Bulma's bed side.  
  
"You bastard", Goku snarled out before spinning around to face Vegeta in the eye.  
  
"How could you do this to her", he said in a sickeningly calm voice. "You have no idea what kind of shit she has been through, and thanks to you all those memories have been awakened", he spat before swiftly turning on his heel and stomping angrily out of the tent and off the campus grounds to cool off.  
  
"Is this screw up my life day or something", he muttered miserably as he pulled up a chair beside Bulma and silently sat down before dozing off into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~Bulma's Dream~*~  
  
"Hey mommy look what I found on the beach!! Isn't it neat", a 9 year old Bulma gushed out stretching out her hands so her mother could see the numerous rifle shells Bulma had found.  
  
"Where did you say you found those again dear", her mothered questioned in a small voice, her eyes wide in realization.  
  
"I found them on the beach right where papa works", she smiled happily, proud from her discovery.  
  
"Baby I want you to stay here and lock the doors behind me ok", her mother said solemnly as she made her way to the front door of their small hut.  
  
"Ok", she said slightly confused but complied to her mother's orders anyway.  
  
After her mother left she quickly ran into her room and crawled on to her hammock that hung suspended from the roof. Pulling herself up she peered out the window, to see what all the commotion was. Her eyes were slightly droopy because it was rather late at night when she had decided to come home. But her gaze immediately sharpened when she noticed a sudden movement in the bush. Straining her eyes to see more in-depth she noticed humans outfitted in a camouflage clothes.  
  
She saw something glowing in the bushes by the humans that looked something like a small fire. Then the flame danced across her eyes as she saw it hit her best friend's wood hut. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she heard screams of anguish from inside the small, humble home. Luckily her friend had made it past the walls of fire and stumbled out of her home and fell to the ground in pain. Bulma was about to leap out of the window and go see if she was ok, when several men stalked out of the bushes. One in particular, his name tag vaguely read Yamchop.Yamchar something like that. He walked forward up to Sari's fallen body and placed a foot in the middle of her back, crushing her developing sea green wings. Taking out a revolver her aimed it at her head. Pulling back the trigger the bullet shot and penetrated Bulma's friend's head blood squirting out of the wound like that of water coming out of a water fountain.  
  
"Sari", she cried out tears followed after the sorrowful name past her pink lips.  
  
Her lips were pulled up into a full fledged pout, as the tears poured out of her cyan eyes in glossy rivulets. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she pushed off her swinging bed and ran out of the door less door frame.  
  
"Zyari", she whimpered trying to alert her older sister all the while sniffing back tears that threatened to re-emerge.  
  
Her small bare feet padded through the somewhat small home as she looked at the different rooms looking for her sister's. When she finally got to her room Bulma heard a loud crash and a sharp scream. Bulma's eyes widened at the scream fear over coming most of her senses. Slowly grasping the knob she turned it and heard the faint click that signified that door was now open. Lightly pushing the door open she took in a sharp breath. There was her beloved sister on the ground; blood was draped across the room like sheer, crimson curtains. Choking on a sob she placed her hands over her mouth and frantically stumbled backwards as she saw her Zyari lying motionless in her own blood. A man with upswept, flame shaped hair stood over her sister holding a large tranquilizer gun that rested on his shoulder as well as a machete that stay immobilized between her sister's ribs.  
  
Hearing a small shuffle behind him he swiftly turned around in surprise. A solemn glint was evident in his eyes along with apparent guilt.  
  
In horror Bulma screamed and turned around and started running toward the entrance of the house. As soon as she stepped outside all she saw was death. Blood splattered across the ground as families, children, adults were being slaughtered mercilessly. A cry of anguish spilled past her chapped lips as she felt bile in her throat. But before she threw up she felt a heavy blow to her head, and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Lazily she opened her eyes to find her self concealed in bushes, her loyal mother crouching low beside her. She felt a dull ache at the base of her neck but ignored it. Her mother was the only person she recognized and could hazily remember other than the vision of armed men walking into her village. All she remembered other than that was going to the beach, coming home and that was it up until now.  
  
"Mommy", her hoarse voice broke into her mother's aimless thoughts.  
  
"Yes baby", she croaked felling slightly at fault for having to knock out her daughter before she had been personally traumatized from the vision placed in front of her daughter's innocent gaze.  
  
"What happened, when I try to remember my head hurts", she confessed rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Nothing happened dear. Now come on we have to go right now", she said pulling Bulma up to her feet.  
  
"Ok", she replied still tired from her somewhat forced nap, before she started skipping along side her mother.  
  
"Mama where are we going", the small girl asked her mother, her loose curls bounced as she skipped along side her mother.  
  
"Away from here baby", her mother whispered hoarsely wiping of the fresh sheen of sweat that coated her forehead. Bunny looked loving down at her small daughter, so young and innocent hopefully she'll stay that way and won't remember what truly happened anytime soon.  
  
"Mommy this isn't fun anymore I wanna go back to daddy. I'm so tired", she yawned cutely before peering up at Bunny, her large baby blue eyes full of question and wondering, surrounded by her luscious cyan lashes. Her large majestic violet and black wings fluttered lazily behind her as she yawned despairingly. She whimpered in pain as her bare feet scraped across the jagged rocks that littered the rough Mediterranean ground.  
  
"Why were all those mean men ruining our village mama", she sniffled slightly, wearily she rubbed her teary eyes remembering the seemingly harmless beginning of their village's raid.  
  
"They want to kill papa but he'll live, because if he doesn't I won't..." she broke off before clutching the flesh that covered he heart. A cry of agony poured out of her mouth before Bunny wheezed, "My heart, it's been ripped in half your father's dead. They're coming for you run Bulma", she fell down, her ageless face planted deep in the moist soil of the Mediterranean as blood trickled out of her parted lips.  
  
"Mama you're making no sense. What do you mean", Bulma cried out shaking her mother's lifeless body trying to understand.  
  
"Look there she is get her. Go now!!!!!" a shrill male voice rang out through the under brush.  
  
Bulma glanced at the missionaries that had pounced out of the lush shrubbery. Her large eyes widened in terror. Stumbling to her feet she lunged forward in attempt to get away from the men.  
  
"Get away from me", her very high, melodious voice made the missionaries cover their ears from the pitch.  
  
"Vegeta go and get her now", shouted the commander directing the command to a boy no older than 12. The boy's hair stood at least a foot tall black as the inky depths of the Mediterranean Sea in the midst of night. His eyes deep, penetrating, cold, and as equally black as the obsidian stones that littered the damp earth.  
  
~*~End of Dream~*~  
  
Hissing in pain she tried to open her eyes but found she could only open one because the other had seemingly been forced shut for unknown reasons. Glancing around the room she noticed Vegeta slumped over in his chair snoring lightly. A wave of memories prior to know hit her like a tsunami: her village's raid in all its gory details, the first meeting with Vegeta, her rape and beating, Sari's death, Zyari's death, all death. It made her want to be back in a swirling vortex of nothingness......  
  
---------------&-----------------  
  
Ahhh finally did my next chapter. my longest one yet. Sorry it took so long for me post this chapter I had writers block at it's worst, had a huge jumble of ideas and have been desperately trying to sort them out.  
  
Luv always  
  
Midnight 


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight Skies: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person just to let y'all know  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It had been three agonizingly long weeks after Vegeta had awoken to see Bulma's scowling face looking in his general direction. She had refused to talk to Vegeta or even look at him. But yet because of his generous hospitality she talked to him politely when needed. She had only just started to eat a few days ago because he said she was getting ugly as he had so pleasantly put it. Truthfully, Vegeta wasn't surprised at her reaction; she had every right to hate him for what he had openly lead her to. It was his fault she had been raped, it was his fault she was in a makeshift body cast, and it was his fault all of her memories had been resurfaced. He felt horrible for what he did but he would rather die than admit that. Her body had miraculously healed within those three weeks; all broken bones mended, all gashes closed, and all bruises diminished. Now just some faded scars remained.  
  
It was currently around 11:00 pm Vegeta lay faithfully in his permanent spot in his newly claimed chair snoring passively, while Bulma sat languidly against the headboard of Vegeta's bed staring into the creeping shadows. Her head was jumbled mess of thoughts randomly swinging from topic to topic before halting on her deceased sister, whom sadly she just vaguely remembered. Sniffing back a sudden wave of fresh tears she stiffly pushed back her thin bed covers she swung her legs over the side of the twin sized bed. Planting her feet firmly on the ground she shakily stood up and quietly snuck past the snoozing Vegeta. Silently glancing back at his motionless form she hurriedly ran out of the tent and away from the small settlement.  
  
She didn't bother running away in attempts of escaping the soldiers because she knew that they would find her, she was merely running away to have some time to collect her thoughts and calm herself before heading back. Trees, shrubs, small streams, and various small mammals flew past her in a hazy blur due to the speed she was flying at just under the tree tops. As she let her wings take her where they desire, she received various flashbacks because of the seemingly familiar scenery she past. Ones of her hurried escape from her village, and the very tree where Vegeta had selflessly let her get away from Yamcha all those years back. Sighing heavily she dragged a lightly scarred hand through her somewhat tangled locks of ocean blue hair.  
  
She hiccupped, choking back on a sob as she saw where her memories and wings had drawn her too. The decomposing, echoing shadow of a once thriving village lay in ruins. Stray buildings stood somewhat slighted on rotting supports holding on proudly before the upcoming fall they would all face. Piercing sobs soared endlessly into the black tainted night as Bulma cried out into the fathomless midnight skies. Slowly she fluttered down to the ground and unsteadily walked into the small shadow of a town. Stopping abruptly she gazed placidly at the small hut on the edge of the community memories of her childhood rushed back towards her in a tidal wave as she gazed at her old home where she shared many fond moments and many horrifying ones. Ignoring the sea of saltine tears that poured down her face in thin rivers she cautiously stepped forward and closer to her unbearably silent home.  
  
Stopping in front of the door she softly pushed the door back hearing the endless moan of the stressed hinges that hung desperately onto the waning door. The putrid smell of blood assaulted her senses as she carefully took a solitary step into the quiet home. The scent was overwhelming still after the past decade; Bulma almost stumbled back in repulsion but ventured forward still. Taking a few dainty steps forward she came to her door frame, tears now pouring down her face quietly as she gingerly traced the outline of the door with her right pointer finger. A soft smile made it's way to her face as she cried, the look on her face was that of joy at being brought to her favorite spot in the whole world were she would often dream endlessly about the perfect life when she was little. She let out a short huff of air before taking a wary step forward. Her room had stood the test of time staying just how she had remembered her pale blue hammock lay solitary suspended from the roof swinging lightly with the faint breeze. Her small clothes lay piled in the corner, a sheet of dust lay over it as if protecting the cloth from being devoured by offending moths. The faint scent of lavender hung in the crisp night air that filled the modest sized room. She took a deep breath before carefully placing herself in her old hammock. The feel was all too familiar.  
  
She lay back lazily before closing her eyes and thinking about the events that had lead up to this moment in time. Vegeta was the name that came to her mind. He had caused all of this, and ohh how she hated him for it. But it was hard to hate him so horribly, when he had her heart in his hands since Vegeta had gallantly saved her from almost certain corruption. She didn't even know anything about him, but since that day she had felt an incredible attraction, and connection to that rough man. She had always yearned for an Adonis like figure to come and sweep her of her feet and they would live happily ever after; a fairy and her beloved prince in a charming home with a white picket fence and the most beautiful children Mother Earth could have ever dreamt. Never had she imagined that Vegeta would fit that description, so far from perfection but yet perfect. It was all to confusing for her but it was in an obscure kind of way calming; Just so she fell into the most relaxing slumber she had experienced in years.  
  
She never was one to pick up on subtle clues, for she didn't realized that right in the corner of her eyes stand the object of her unbridled affections...Vegeta.  
  
-----------------------&---------------------  
  
Wow, done another chapter in like not even a week!!!! Yay me.. I won't be able to post anything again next week cause im on my way to Bamfield Marine Biology Center on Vancouver Island for a week for a school fieldtrip!!! Fun Fun  
  
Luv y'all  
  
Midnight 


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight Skies: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person just to let y'all know  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
He didn't know how long he had been gazing at the lightly breathing woman that lay in front of his eyes. All he knew was that he had awoken about half an hour ago to find his bed unoccupied and set out in hot pursuit after her. He eventually was brought her old village which he was well acquainted with, but not quite on friendly terms. He had a nagging suspicion as to where she resided and made his way to her supposed location.  
  
Tiptoeing through the home's open door he ignored the putrid smell that wafted through the home, being raised up around such smells he had come to block them out. He had a feeling that Bulma might be in her sister's room with her hopefully decomposed remains; as much as he didn't want those certain memories from her sister arising he pursed forward. Softly pushing the slightly ajar bedroom door open he wished he hadn't. On the floor lay crusted blood a near decade old, the still rotting corpse of Bulma's sister lay on the floor in the exact same position he had left her all those years ago. Her screams seemed to echo throughout the room making him clutch his head trying to hold the memories at bay. His machete that his father had given him lay coated in dust and blood almost bringing tears to his eyes. Almost. It nearly killed him to be so far away from the only memory he had of his deceased father. Picking up the once forgotten piece of weaponry he took Zyari's crumpled bed sheet that lay in a corner and removed all traces of blood and dust from the stainless steel blade. Once again he studied the mutilated corpse that lay motionlessly in front of him. You could already see parts of her pearly white bones under her decaying skin. Her cheek bones were hollow and gave the viewer a clear view of her jaw and rows of teeth. Hair had been devoured down to a few scarce patches of the once thick mane of violet hair. Rotting sheets of shin were peeling back from the wound he had inflicted on her years ago. Her eyes were well eyeless, it had seemed small animals or big ones had devoured them and left the body to rot away by its lonesome. Her mouth was open in mid scream revealing the gnawed tongue that lolled to the side peeking almost inquiringly out of a hole in her cheek. Her skin was a leathery yellow type color due to the massive amounts of sunlight that poured through the wide open window and shriveled her skin. Feeling absolutely repulsed all of a sudden he scrambled backwards before making a rather hasty exit after getting to his feet.  
  
He had an overwhelming urge to throw up then and there but this was not the time or place to do that. He put his hand against the wall in the hallway to brace him from the current of nausea that had hit him rather heavily at that moment. Taking a few deep shaky breaths he calmed down his protesting stomach and slowly started moving forward to the room beside Zyari's. Oddly enough there was no door in the frame but it had hinges anyway. Shrugging nonchalantly he peered through the open door way a stopped in his tracks at what he saw. There in a baby blue hammock sat Bulma gazing or so it appeared into the night sky. Unbeknownst to her, stray tears had fallen down her cheeks and pooled under her chin before silently dripping onto the breast of her overly large shirt he had observed. Leaning against the wooden door frame he continued watched the alluring temptress as she fell into a deep sleep. For about 2 weeks now he had deeply lusted after her but unlike the somewhat empty feeling of lust he had actually felt something over the 3 weeks they had spent together. The thought frightened him that he had felt a growing attachment to the woman in front of him, everything he had ever held dear to had been brutally ripped from his clutches. Grasping the sword in his hand he slowly walked up to her bedside, he softly brushed a stray strand of aquamarine colored hair away from her face that had fallen out from behind her ear and placed itself diagonally across her face. Tentatively he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her rosy lips. Her wings lay impassively and unnoticed, but jerked slightly after Vegeta had placed his lips on hers. It was rather amazing how her smooth, silky lips molded into his own. He had been trying desperately to be a tad more bearable so that she wouldn't constantly glare at him when ever he or she glanced at one another. The only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to apologize for all he had done and put her through that was the problem. Pulling back before getting too engrossed in the moment and got carried away, he placed a light kiss on her forehead before crawling out of the window. As soon as his feet hit the dirt encrusted ground he slid down with his back still against the home and quickly fell asleep not noticing the content sigh that fell heavily out of Bulma's mouth.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
Inviting streams of sunlight played over the porcelain skin that lay, still sleeping, in a sun-warmed hammock that swung unknowingly in the comforting breeze. Her azure hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy, and her body was stretched out like a cat over the suspended bed. Groaning lazily she turned over so that she faced the window where gleaming rays of light punctured her dilated eyes. As her eyes fluttered open she immediately shut them with a painful hiss. Putting her arm up to block the sun she attempted once again to open her eyes. After eyes had grown accustomed to brightness she let out a lengthy yawn while rubbing her eyes stiffly. Pulling herself up in to a sitting position she gazed at her serene surroundings.  
  
"How long have I been out", she questioned herself after getting out of bed, walking to the window and peering out.  
  
"About 12 hours now", answered an all too familiar voice from below her head.  
  
Dropping her gaze she shrieked and jumped away from the window. A highly amused expression played across Vegeta's face as he stood up from his resting spot and looked into her room. Her wings twitched indignantly as she stood against the wall recovering from brief shock.  
  
"Don't you EVER do something like that again!!" she screeched putting a hand to her chest, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
She had eventually learnt to deal with Vegeta's attitude and disregard for others after he walked in on her bathing at her waterfall for the second time.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway", she questioned crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him inquisitively.  
  
"Well someone has to keep tabs on where tricky little spitfires run off to", he replied nonchalantly with a slight wave of his hand.  
  
-------------------------&-----------------------  
  
Well that was chappie no. 8...... sorry if Vegeta was a bit OOC but ya I guess he needs a few moments where he isn't a cold heartless bastard  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	9. Chapter 9

Midnight Skies: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person just to let y'all know, + major OOCness 4 Veggie  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It had been about 2 hours later since Vegeta had scared the living daylights out of Bulma. Both sat rather impassively under the window sill just staring up into the darkening sky. Both hadn't really talked all that much in the lengthy while they had sat in each others presence. Bulma was rather fidgety; on the other hand Vegeta was deeply immersed in his own thoughts. Mainly about the scandalous kiss he had stolen from Bulma's unknowing lips. He had probably taken her first kiss without even knowing it. Vaguely he heard a low rumble next to him. Turning to the offender he saw Bulma looking inquiringly at her flat stomach.  
  
"I'm hungry", Bulma commented, stating the obvious.  
  
"Hmm me too. Go get something woman", Vegeta said lazily before putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes while a smirk graced his sharp features forgetting about his previous thoughts.  
  
Huffing Bulma hit Vegeta over the head, "You can go get your own food you bastard!!"  
  
"I was just kidding don't have a heart-attack over it sheesh", he scowled before standing up beside her and started walking to the near beach just past a small thicket of trees behind the commune. That was only about 20 steps away.  
  
"Hey wait for me", she shouted angrily before pursuing after him.  
  
Above them in the grayish sky, swirling clouds of black pooled overhead as thunder clashed violently, and quite abruptly.  
  
"Hey Vegeta I think it's going to start raining", as she stated the obvious once again. No sooner had she said that had it started to rain rather heavily. But still Vegeta continued onward, completely unfazed by the cymbal like clashes weaving through the endless lines of smoky gray clouds. Looking apprehensively toward the sky and back to Vegeta she decided to follow Vegeta for fear of being alone.  
  
"Vegeta please wait", she cried out running after him in his direction because she could no longer see him through the thick sheets of icy water. As she ran forward a still outline made its way into her view. When she was about 3 meters away she finally saw the outline was Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you for waiting", she said lightly her eyes brimming with happiness and thanks.  
  
"Whatever, don't take so long next time", he snapped a bit harsher than he had intended. His hard glare immediately softened as he saw her mouth curve into a small frown and saw hurt fill her beautiful eyes.  
  
'Sorry', he thought as he saw her expressionless face look at him as if saying 'Well get moving'.  
  
"It's just a bit further off", he said softly extending his hand and pointing to a non existent hole in the dense bush.  
  
"How do you know so much about my home", Bulma asked quietly before looking into Vegeta's obsidian eyes.  
  
"My father used to take me to your beach when I was little......it's where my mother and father went to be together before she died giving me life", he choked out. "At least that's what he told me before he died when I was 6." Suddenly the ground became very interesting as he glared hard at his torn sneakers.  
  
"I'm sorry", she sympathized before pacing a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shrugging it off he spat, "I don't want your damned pity", he sped up his walk so she had to jog a bit to catch up with him.  
  
"Listen I didn't mean it like that. I understand what you went through both my parents died on the same day", she sniffed looking to the side.  
  
He turned to look at her through the pouring rain that fell from the heavens. Her face was down-turned with sadness, as her hair clung pleadingly on to her partially exposed shoulders and neck. A few tears trickled down her cheek before getting hit with a raindrop and mingling with the rivulets that rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Pitifully she raised her head, eyes brimming with sadness, "Are you angry with me", she whimpered addressing Vegeta. As much as he infuriated her, she couldn't stand if he was mad at her.  
  
He shook his head, sending drops of water in his hair flying into the bush.  
  
"Come on we're almost there", he said softly signaling to the beach which they could now see clearly.  
  
Smiling once again she walked up beside him. After his hand settled by his side she shyly slipped her hand and to his, much to his shock. Blushing wildly he coughed a bit before Bulma realized what he was subtly hinting at.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry", she blushed removing her hand, grabbing her other with it and swung them bashfully back and forth. She looked to the bushes avoiding all points of eye contact.  
  
"Uh It's ...um ...ok", he said a shadow of a smile flitted across his usually tense face. Offering his hand, she happily took it, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Hand in hand the walked through the last thin wall of overgrowth, to see a beautiful sight. The majestic sea vigorously throwing itself on the jagged rocks that littered the coast. Terrifyingly loud claps of thunder echoed along the dark beach; and every once and awhile wide beams of lightning graced the surroundings with some brief light. Powerful currents of water rolled onto the shore smoothing out the blemished sand and washing away unsuspecting critters.  
  
"It's gorgeous", Bulma whispered in fear of ruining the tranquil moment.  
  
Nodding briefly he glanced down at the 19 year old woman beside him. 'Not as gorgeous as you', he thought as he gazed lustily, he believed. She looked up at Vegeta and nearly drown in his piercing eyes. 'Those eyes should be illegal', she thought humorously but was drawn to a certain emotion clearly apparent. 'Is that.....WHAT!!!? LOVE!!?' she half screamed half questioned subconsciously.  
  
While in emotional shock, Vegeta tentatively took control of the situation. Leaning forward ever so slightly he placed his rain slick lips against her deliciously moist ones. She was frozen in surprise, not contemplating the consequences she eagerly pushed back into the heated kiss. Vegeta tightly pressed Bulma against his body after he had wrapped his strong arms around her lithe waist. She let out a long sinful moan as she entwined her hands within his silky mass of black hair.  
  
Breaking apart for much needed air Bulma licked her lips as she gazed at him with hazy eyes, "I'm still hungry".  
  
His laugh was lost among the coastal wind and down-pouring of the rain.  
  
-----------------------&  
  


* * *

  
Well that was chappie no.9. Sorry if the getting together part of B/v was a bit rushed ... my mistake  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight Skies: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'll be writing in third person just to let y'all know, + major OOCness 4 Veggie  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
They had stayed at the beach for about another 2-3 hours frolicking around in the water and along the coast before walking down the beach hand in hand to the camp that happened to be at the far end of the beach. They were basically in a daze the entire time they had spent on the beach; it had seemed the great goddess of the sea wanted them to realize what they meant to each other. Slowly but surely they had made it back to camp where it seemed Goku had gone completely insane. He was running around in panicked circles as if the sky was falling.  
  
"You must find her, if we don't Yamcha will have my fucking head!!!!" they heard him scream from Vegeta's tent, perhaps looking for any clues as to where Bulma had went almost a day ago.  
  
"He looks like an ass doesn't he?" snickered Vegeta while laughing snidely.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma slapped him lightly on the arm, "Don't be so mean he's just worried about me like you were yesterday."  
  
"Ya ya whatever you say, I wasn't worried I was merely making sure my responsibility hadn't disappeared or something", he snapped trying to deny any emotional actions that could tarnish his pride.  
  
"So you didn't mean any of what you said", Bulma snatched her hand away as if had been burned, her eyes glassy.  
  
"Well um you see uhh ~" he was tongue tied but before he could come up with a decent excuse Goku turned and looked at them.  
  
"OHH thank goodness!!!! Bulma are you ok, Vegeta didn't do anything did he?!" Goku trembled worriedly placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"No", she said quickly before continuing, "I'm really tired I think I'm going to go take a nap. Do you mind if I use your bed?" she questioned not wanting to be near Vegeta at the present moment. She had some things to think over.  
  
"Uhh I guess", said Goku shrugging, before extending his hand and pointing a fairly large tent at the fair end of the small settlement, "It's just over there...make yourself at home".  
  
"Thanks", she said shortly before sending a hard glare at Vegeta's handsome form.  
  
"What the fuck's her problem", spat Vegeta looking at her retreating form.  
  
"What happened!!!? What the hell did you do to her!!!" roared Goku grabbing the front of Vegeta's shirt and hoisting him up so their eyes were level.  
  
"I didn't do anything!!" he knew his voice sounded less than convincing, apparently Goku did too.  
  
"Tell me the God-damned truth or so help me..." he growled out his eyes darkening to an eerie black with a reddish tint.  
  
Vegeta glared back with equal ferocity be for countering, "N-O-T-H- I-N-G H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D, get it asswipe."  
  
Apparently that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Goku roared in fury before lunging at Vegeta's unguarded body.  
  
Vegeta didn't have enough time to dodge before Goku tackled him. Goku's arms flung out and grabbed Vegeta around the waist dragging him down onto the gravel. Landing face first the jagged obsidian rocks clawed mercilessly at Vegeta's face causing him to wince slightly. Pushing himself up onto his knees, which were covered by newly torn pants, and tentatively touched his face. Wincing once again he brought his hand in front of his eyes to inspect the damage only to find his fingers coated in a light sheen of blood.  
  
"Fuck—"he trailed off as he felt someone ram him from behind.  
  
His face once again skidded across the ground, pushing himself up quickly he whipped around and felt his knuckles hit skin. He pulled back and saw Goku clutching his eye which seemed to be rapidly swelling.  
  
"Damn it", Goku muttered touching the swelling hesitantly, "Just stay away from her. Got it!!"  
  
Vegeta's lip curled angrily before spitting at Goku's feet, snarling all the while.  
  
That seemed to be a valid answer for Goku, so without so much as a slight glance he promptly span on the ball of his foot and went marching off to captain's quarters to check in with Yamcha.  
  
Still on his knees, breathing shallowly, he glared hard at the ground every once in a while blood dripping on the ground and into his eyes from the vertical gash from his hairline past his eye and down to mid-cheek.  
  
Bringing the heel of his palm to his eye, he rubbed vigorously to try and deter any more blood from getting in his eyes, which now stung viciously. Pushing himself upright he snarled before stalking into his scarce chamber ignoring the imploring looks that the other soldiers gave him. Private or not he still demanded their respect, and they definitely gave it to him regardless of rank.  
  
Walking up to the mirror he had acquired from a few months ago, he took some gauze from the side of the bureau which the mirror was situated on and began to dress his wounds.  
  
~Back to Bulma~  
  
She walked into the dimly lit chamber; she had been there before quite often just visiting Goku. Languidly she sauntered towards Goku's bed and silently just sat down on the edge. A few scarce tears trailed sluggishly down her ivory cheeks that we now dusted lightly with freckles that the sun had brought out. Sighing heavily she propped her elbows on her thighs and placed her head in her soft hands. Tiredly she flopped back and fell asleep almost immediately, her legs still hanging over the bed's edge swaying softly.  
  
~*~Dream Sequence~*~  
  
Her hammock swung back and forth quietly, the only sound heard was the strain of the leather straps that held up the young girl who sleep soundly in her bed. With a childish snort her eyes slid open only to squint under the intense gaze from the radiant sun. Balling up her hands, she cutely rubbed her sleepy eyes whilst yawning lengthily.  
  
"I feel like I'm forgetting something", she muttered, her voice rather rough from not being used in quite a while.  
  
"I remember now, Auntie Launch is coming over", she clapped her hands together in glee before scurrying out of bed to greet her favorite aunt. Her juvenile wings fluttered happily while she slipped on her pale blue dress she usually wore on special occasions. After securely fastening the string belt around her waist, she bounded out of her room and traveled to the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy!! Is Auntie Launch here yet?!" she exclaimed quickly tugging on the hem of her mother's faint yellow dress.  
  
"No dear. Not yet now go on she'll be here anytime", Bunny shooed her out of the open kitchen in the general direction of the wide hallway.  
  
"I'll go visit Zyari then", she said not fazed by her mother.  
  
Going up to the sea-green painted door at the end of the hall, she knocked hesitantly hoping not to disturb her sister. She saw the knob jerk to the side only to reveal her 16 year old sister in a towel drying her hair.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she asked before whipping her hair to the other side before resuming her consistent drying.  
  
"Can I stay with you while Mom makes breakfast?" she questioned looking up at her sister with 'puppy dog' eyes, while a finger was hooked on her lip giving her the innocent look.  
  
"Ya, sure", she smiled and pushed the door back a bit more so Bulma could slip in.  
  
Bulma waltzed over to Zyari's swinging violet hammock and plopped herself in it. Her sister had disappeared into the bathroom from a few moments before coming back out her waist length hair tied back in a near flawless French braid (think Lara Croft) and a pair of low slung jean shorts and a black tube top.  
  
"Do you wanna play a game?" she asked before swinging her braid onto her back.  
  
"Sure!! What do you have?" Bulma crossed her legs and swung back and forth in anticipation.  
  
"I have---"she trailed of as she heard muted voices from outside her door and feet shuffling near the front door.  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up and she ran into the living room, nearly breaking Zyari's door off their hinges.  
  
"Auntie Launch!!!" she squealed before running up to Launch's form and jumping into her awaiting arms.  
  
"Hey sugar! You miss me?" she asked ruffling Bulma's uncontrollable cyan locks.  
  
"Always", Bulma giggled before leaping away from Launch's torso.  
  
"Hello Auntie", replied Zyari fondly and as she was walking up to give Launch a hug an all too familiar blade pierced Zyari's unmarred stomach.  
  
A cough escaped Zyari's lips before blood started pooling in her mouth and dribbling out of the slightly opened corners of her mouth. Her red mouth formed an O shape before she began to stagger and fall to her knees. As she fell in almost slow-motion her body seemed to dissolve away into nothing, and found herself looking into a pair of cold, lifeless charcoal black eyes...  
  
~*~ End of Dream Sequence~*~  
  
--------------------&--------------------  
  
Well that's the long awaited chp. 10. Sorry it took so long....Man am I lazy I'll try to update quicker  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


End file.
